


when the moon hits your eye

by jeonwonu (whatabeautifulday)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, but nothing too explicit, it is very sappy, soonwoo are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulday/pseuds/jeonwonu
Summary: it’s been a year since they've been together, exchanged i love you-s on an empty stretch of beach with the waves bearing witness to the tears that were both unshed and shed. wonwoo still feels as out of his depth as he did the first month into dating Soonyoung.or, when i attempt to write the 1001 feelings jww has that involves ksy but doesn't show
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	when the moon hits your eye

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!! i have No excuses for this and there is no proper plot as well. this is my first time posting mature content in all the years i've been reading fic, that is all. lapslock all the way we die like men

it’s been a year since they've been together, exchanged i love you-s on an empty stretch of beach with the waves bearing witness to the tears that were both unshed and shed. wonwoo still feels as out of his depth as he did the first month into dating Soonyoung. 

it’s easier now, of course, to know when the mood is right to say certain things and when to steer clear away from soonyoung and his mood swings that hit fast. wonwoo has never prided himself on being intuitive, that’s all soonyoung. but he knows at least, sometimes words don’t have to be spoken to be able to feel them. 

but sometimes words do _have_ to be spoken. it’s been a week and although he has plenty of distracting games waiting for him to complete, his mind is just a broken tape recorder that can only think about soonyoung. 

it’s life. he knows nothing worth having comes easy. but it’s times like this where he wishes they stay together. but then who knows what will happen if they actually stay together? with their differences coming into play more often than not recently, maybe staying together might be too far a stretch. wonwoo leaves that can of worms for another day, content but at the moment begrudging the distance between their houses even more by the minute. he misses soonyoung, fuelled by the leftover feeling of their almost shouting match, his heart aches with a longing so fierce to be reassured that something so delicate would never be taken away from him that easily.

he wants to be held, to hold, to feel whole again. 

it’s a battle against his conscience, when he finally gives in and dials the number he’s memorised since it was keyed in. soonyoung picks up on the second ring, as if waiting for wonwoo to call. his voice is gravelly from disuse and drawling. almost like he was about to fall asleep. 

“babe?” wonwoo questions, not hearing the usual hello from soonyoung.

“mmm m here” if wonwoo’s heart could grow any fonder, it'll combust and splatter its contents everywhere anytime soon. 

“how’s work? are you almost done? have you eaten?” It’s comfortable, this routine they’ve slipped into. soonyoung's shit at taking care of himself, so obviously one of them has to be the grown up. (even though wonwoo is technically not that great at adulthood as well)

“was busy until 10 minutes ago, i’m about to leave, if I can even get my legs to move. yes mom I’ve eaten” if wonwoo wasn’t observant enough he’d have not picked up the amusement laced in the monotone drawl but he does and his lips quirk up automatically. 

“alright honey, get home soon. don’t forget we have a musical date this weekend” he says, soft and fond over the phone as he hears soonyoung's affirmation and the yawn that comes after. 

_i love you_ , he thinks before hanging up. 

it’s almost half past one when he hears the buttons being pressed on his automatic lock. sleep addled, he turns over and burrows himself into the pillow next to his head, the usual heat cold and a touch sad to wonwoo, who had gone to sleep thinking of soonyoung, still. missing him, thinking about how lucky he is to have found him in this lifetime. 

soonyoung slips into bed, body moving on reflex to leech warmth off wonwoo and wonwoo wakes up slowly, feeling soonyoung's cold fingers creep over the hem of his shirt. places one hand over his beating heart.

“you came” wonwoo whispers, in the dark of his room, his eyes know the trace and curves of soonyoung's smile and soonyoung presses a kiss to wonwoo’s forehead in reply.

he doesn’t say _missed you_ doesn’t say _I was going crazy missing you the entire week_. it’s still so new. even after 365 plus three days of being in this relationship. wonwoo isn’t soonyoung, doesn’t know how to let himself want, doesn’t know how to let go of longing by doing something about it. he only knows how to carve soonyoung deep into his heart and call it home, knows how to let the missing take root and eat his heart inside out slowly, gradually. he knows how to be okay with it. to not ask for anything more. 

soonyoung's different, is perceptive and intuitive and knows the words wonwoo won’t, can’t say. knows what wonwoo really means when he calls him up on a friday night at 10pm to check up on him, because he misses his voice.

because he misses him. 

means, _I won’t ask but I want to see you._

means, _I don’t want to be selfish but I’m learning to be greedy so here’s a step forward_.

soonyoung curves against him like they are meant to be, wonwoo’s head tucked comfortably under his chin, because he knows how to curl up small in soonyoung's arms, because he likes being in soonyoung's arms best. 

soonyoung knows a lot of things about wonwoo, knows how to press the words out of his mouth, even if he doesn’t actually end up saying it, through insistent kisses and hands on the nape of his neck gently curling, squeezing 

missed you missed you _missed you_

he underlines each small gasp with his own smile, a tandem they’re used to, wonwoo’s hands are already tracing the shell of soonyoung's ears, thinks they are pretty, so pretty when he feels soonyoung flush and squirm, gently takes a lobe with his teeth and just watches as soonyoung waits with breaths coming faster and more hurried, closes his mouth onto the flesh surrounding the stud on the outer shell of his ear and sucks lightly, hides a private smile into soonyoung's neck as his boyfriend shivers bodily against him. feels something warm bloom in his chest when soonyoung shifts them so fluidly wonwoo finds himself staring straight into soonyoung's eyes, eyes so bright in the dark of the night he thinks he sees flecks of stars in them, wonwoo breathes, doesn’t understand how someone so beautiful is his, can’t fathom how the universe put them in each other’s lives. 

soonyoung presses wonwoo’s lips open, soft and unhurried, trading lick for lick, touch for touch, his lips trail down to the hollow of wonwoo’s neck, knows he’s sensitive there when he presses his nose there for a tad longer than usual, breathing in the muted scent of his cologne. wonwoo is quiet when it counts, but soonyoung has explored enough to know what makes him defenceless, vulnerable to the love showered upon him. 

there was a point to soonyoung coming over, wonwoo thinks distantly even as soonyoung reaches back up to tug on his nipples lightly, wrenching a low groan out of him that spikes the heat already pooling in his stomach. a point that wasn’t just to feel him up and to indulge in bodily activities, he thinks. he feels like he’s being taken apart, piece by piece, thread by thread. soonyoung doing things so slowly is a concept wonwoo is always on board with, considering how much of their time spent in bed end up being rushed and impatient most of the time. but wonwoo’s been keyed up since monday, when they had that mini conflict over something so trivial and he realised the absence of soonyoung hit him harder than he expected, made him feel restless, insecure about his own thoughts and where they were straying to. he whimpers, keen high in his throat when soonyoung tugs on his nipples again, harder this time, grip clenching tight onto his bicep. 

he doesn’t realise how soonyoung being in his bed, presence filling up his senses after he had thought and let insecurity eat him up the best way he knew how, would have had this effect on him. the words he wants to say rush back to him and something thick lodges in his throat, he wonders if soonyoung knows that he is trying to be brave, for himself, for the both of them. his thoughts derail completely when a hand traces a path down his chest, the shiver that runs through his entire body making him more aware of how tightly pressed they are, warm skin against warm skin. he sees soonyoung's hand ruck up his sleep shirt, grazes his cock over the fabric of his sleep pants. he barely resists bucking up, hissing through his teeth. there’s so much sensation everywhere, he feels his thoughts go hazy, heartbeat loud in his ears. 

soonyoung rides him like he’s the one with all the words hidden in his chest, actions speaking for him, all slow roll of the hips and gripping wonwoo’s fingers in his tight grip, tight enough for blood to stop circulating, the need in his eyes is controlled fire and although he usually dirty talks wonwoo to death while riding him, his words are saccharine sweet today, honey dripping and toe-curling sugared. wonwoo feels like he’s having the best out of body experience of his life, tilting soonyoung's head down and pushing himself up where he knows the angle hits better, he cradles soonyoung's face in his hands and mouths his love for him, breath hitting lips in almost reverence. when soonyoung looks at him it’s a whole galaxy of stars, drops of sweat dripping down his forehead and his lips bitten red, soonyoung feels so unreachable and reachable like this. wonwoo isn’t one to believe in forever lasting but with him, forever feels like a place he could see himself in. 

It’s when he presses a kiss to their clasped hands that wonwoo feels his release come to him without a warning, shaking and trembling, his eyes clenched tight as he groans, soonyoung's mouth next to his ear, pretty words murmured into his ears. 

soonyoung lets his body collapse onto wonwoo, the grip on his hands finally loosening, knowing that he was more than capable of bearing his weight. he waits until the feeling in his hands have returned and then sucks soonyoung down until he has tears in his eyes while soonyoung arches his back prettily the whole time and tugs wonwoo’s hair in between tight fists.

when their heartbeats return to a more steady pace, soonyoung's head pillowed on wonwoo’s chest, wonwoo asks _why is it so easy when it’s you_ , doesn’t know what he’s really asking. but he trusts soonyoung to get it. he knows wonwoo better than he himself does. sometimes, wonwoo resents that fact but he’s learnt to make peace with it, to realise that there are people who want to know you inside out just because they want to love you more. 

soonyoung doesn’t say anything for awhile, but when wonwoo is almost sure he has fallen asleep, he presses a kiss to wonwoo’s nose and whispers _you make it easy too_

wonwoo doesn’t say everything he wanted to say over the phone. doesn’t say _it’s hard to be greedy_. doesn’t say _i always don’t know if i should listen to my heart or my brain_. doesn’t say _sometimes i want you here so much with no reason it feels childish_. he thinks of how sleep deprived soonyoung must be, still making his way to wonwoo’s house, just because he knows wonwoo missed him.

thinks of the past year, thinks of the moments that stand out and those that don’t, mundane everyday things but still kept close to the heart.

tries it in his head: _i want to make you feel as loved as you make me feel, i want to make you feel like you're walking on clouds with the way i look at you._

_i want to love you like you should be loved_

he thinks it will never be enough, what he feels for soonyoung can't be expressed through pure words strung together to form basis of sentences that won't, can't touch skies.

but when soonyoung presses a warm kiss to his forehead, he thinks that it's close enough. he has many more days, many more _years_ to find all the right ways and words soonyoung deserves. 


End file.
